5 Guys
by Akazai Kisaragi
Summary: One male psychologist. Five problematic guys. How will this all end? [KanekiHarem!Future-ishAU]
1. Chapter 1

**FIVE GUYS**

**feat. Psychologist!Kaneki Ken, Patient!Tsuukiyama Shuu, ChildhoodNemesis!Ayato Kirishima, Senpai!Kishou Arima, Idol!Hideyoshi Nagachika**

chapter i

At exactly 4:27 am, my doorbell rang.

Startled, I woke up, eyes peeled. Who the hell would be soliciting at this hour? I sighed and got up reluctantly, yawning. Was it one of my delusional patients again? It's happened once before with this girl diagnosed with extreme schizophrenia. She thought she was in the Battle of Aogiri again and came screaming and crying to my place. Ah, the perks of being psychologist.

Sleepily, I shrugged on my blue hoodie and trudged to the door, turning on the light switch.

"Who is it?" I said before opening the door.

"Iish mee, Batmann," a person slurred his words loudly and started wailing, "na na na na naaa na na na na-"

"Please shut up! You'll wake up the neighbours," I shook my head and slowly opened the door.

My eyeballs almost fell out of my sockets upon seeing the unexpected visitor.

There outside stood a young Japanese man, probably in his 20's. He was wearing a tie and dress pants but his white button up shirt was unbuttoned halfway. Some stains were evident on his clothes and frankly looked like shit. His dark purple hair was incredibly disheveled and sticking in all directions. He could barely stand straight and his eyes were under a heavy haze spell.

"... Ayato?" I stared at the disheveled figure. "Uh, why are you even here?"

He pouted. "Aish, I zhought youuu'd miss meee moarr, Kanekiii-kuunn."

I could only roll my eyes at his idiocy. Ayato Kirishima was related to my past patient, Touka Kirishima. Touka was diagnosed with PTSD after she came back from the World War III. It was a brutal battle in the Middle East and she barely made it out alive. She was lucky to still have an arm and a leg. After three years of medication, Touka got better. However, she still often experiences violent episodes and hallucinations of the past. I wouldn't blame her.

Ayato and I had a very deep history. In the eight grade, I wore the exact same stupid Oakley black glasses as him. Somehow, out of literal nowhere, a huge rumour spread like wildfire about us liking the same girl. It was chaos. In actuality, I liked her friend more so. . . you could probably see how crazy it was. Grade eight was one hell of a year.

"How _much_ did you even drink?"

He smiled at you cheekily and slurred out, "Only shree bottles of firewhiskeyyy."

"_Only **three**?!_ Goddamn it, Ayato." I raised my voice.

"Anywayy, Kanekii-kunn, are you gon' letch me in your bed or nawwhh?"

He tried to stumble into the entrance on his two left feet, completely incoherent of his surroundings.

"More like the hospital bed," I wearily answered. "Since I'm a good friend, I'll drive you back home, c'mon."

"Nooooo!" He started to jump up and down, if that's what you could call it. "I wanna slreep with chu!"

I scoffed. "Mister, I'm taking you back home now. You're worse than your sister, honestly."

"Is mah sis reawwyy-"

He passed out right then and there. I managed to catch him just in time and struggled under his weight. Ayato stood at around 5 foot 11 while I'm only a measly 5 foot 7. He was "sleep-moaning" the entire time I dragged him to the nearest bed which was unfortunately yours. Looks like I'm crashing on the couch tonight. Yay.

You placed him on top of the bed, exhausted.

This was way too much for 4 in the morning.

Something warm grabbed my wrist and a sudden shriek escaped my once pursued lips.

"Mmm stayy pweaseee," Ayato started to purr and pull me closer to him.

With a disgusted expression, I attempted to tug my arm out of his hold. But, in utter horror, I could not escape.

"Let me go, Kirishima! _I want to sleep!_"

"Aweehhh, juste slreep beside meee theimnn," he adorably grinned with his eyes closed. "I won't do anythring, don't worryy 'bout it!"

"Don't you dare-ah!"

In a flash, Ayato dragged me down with him on the bed. My cheeks were furiously red from the close contact. Almost his entire body was wrapped around mine. My face was forced to rest against his bare chest since his shirt was almost fully unbuttoned. His arms were around my back, legs wrapped around mine. It was one awkward position. Strangely, a feeling of safety and warmth invaded my system. I shook it off, blaming it on my recent lack of sleep.

Looks like I'll be pulling yet another all nighter.

* * *

I awakened to the sound of steady breathing.

". . . Hmm?" My morning voice asked in question.

For a February morning, it was insanely warm. I moved my arms and legs to stretch but hit something soft and alive?!

"Fuck, stop moving," someone murmured and tightened the hold around my torso.

Full rape alarm going off, I instantly threw the arms off of me and jumped out of the bed. Gotta find my pepper spray! I could hear sounds of groaning and complaints of the sun being 'too damn bright'.

"Wait. . . Kaneki?! What thE ACTUAL-"

"Shut up please," I replied, putting on my favourite hoodie.

He gazed at me in heavy suspicion. "Be honest. What the hell happened last night? I can't remember a damn thing."

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes," I firmly stated. "You were the one who decided it'd be fun to knock at my door at 4 in the morning!"

He scratched his hair. "Ah, sorry. I went drinking last night at the bar."

"Why didn't you crash at somebody else's house, huh? I'm a busy worker!"

"Today is Sunday." Ayato raised an eye brow. "It's your day off, you know."

"So let me appreciate my only day off then," I crossed my arms.

"I'll be going now," he started to straighten his clothes and then directed a dark glare. "Whatever happened, stays here. Not a word gets out, okay? Crap, people might think we're gay for each other."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't ruin your whole 'bad boy' rep with the absolutely horrid idea of homosexuality." I sighed. "Just leave please."

He nodded and left without any further words.

"Not even a thank you for me taking him in?" I commented to myself, unimpressed. "Was an ass, still an ass."

* * *

"Hey Arima!" I waved.

A tall white-haired young man turned around then gave a curt smile. ". . . Hello. Kaneki."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Same." I asked, "Ready for another busy day at the hospital?"

"I guess. . . I do not exactly have a choice," he shrugged his arms.

"No, you do! If you don't want to be secretary anymore, then you can always leave." I laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Don't feel obliged to stay because of me."

"Ah, okay."

"See you around! We should eat lunch together some time."

Robin smiled, eyes shining as brightly as a diamond. "Sure."

* * *

A/N: First Tokyo Ghoul fanfic ever! Please review and tell me what you think! :) note: the rest of the guys will be introduced in later chapters, haha!


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter ii**

* * *

First Appointment: 9:45 AM - 10:05 AM

Patient: Touka Kirishima

Age: 23

Problem: PTSD

* * *

"Hello Touka. How are you?" I smiled at her.

She strolled inside my office, a happy expression painted over. "I'm very good. How about you?"

"Fine, but, leaning toward the sleep deprived side," I chuckled, thinking of this early morning's encounter.

Touka deviously smirked. "Late night, huh?"

"Not that!"

"Then what?"

I sighed. "Since you're family, I'll spill the beans. Don't tell him though."

She leaned in closer, intrigued. "Tell who?"

"Your goddamn brother."

At my words, Touka burst out laughing and she brushed back her straight purple bangs. "What the hell did that bastard do this time?"

"He had the nerve to knock at my door at frickin' 4 in the morning! Like who the hell does that?"

This session was turning into my ranting session.

"Apparently Ayato," she chuckled, still amused, eyes sparkling.

I merely shook my head. "Sometimes, I wish he was more mature like you."

"In what way, hmm?" She winked, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "I should have never told you to begin with."

"And you should have believed me when I told you my bro had a thing for you," Touka dared to winked in a playful manner.

"He does not."

"Yes he has. Ever since the eight grade."

"That was nearly a decade ago. He probably does not even remember it."

"Believe me, he remembers every little detail!"

"Sure."

"Whenever he's drunk or high - which is quite often for that guy - he always blabbers on about you. I swear to god, that kid won't shut up."

"You're making this all up, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Whatever the past is the past. You, out of all people, should know it's best to not delve in the past."

"Hey, don't bring me into this conversation! This is all about you and my lovely bro."

"I'd rather not. This is supposed to be your appointment to improve your mental wellness."

"It is!"

"It's doing the opposite effect for mine."

"That's too bad. I'm the priority here!"

"Alright your precious ten minutes are up. Leave."

She pouted. "You're so cold to me, Kaneki-"

"Go."

"Fine. I'm gonna tease Ayato about this all day," she left the room loudly laughing. "Thanks for telling me, Doc!"

Well, safe to say I'm screwed.

Wonderful.

* * *

During my break, I decided to eat at this gourmet cafe. My brain hurt like hell from talking to so many patients this morning. The BLT sandwich I ate was like heaven for me. Each bite made me crave for way more. Bored, I pulled out my smartphone and unlocked it after seeing I had 3 unread text messages. One was from your first patient under the name 'Touka :peace sign:'.

'hey Ayato wasn't totally drunk last night. he only drank 3 shots of vodka. that's not nuff to get drunk righht ^^'

I stifled a laugh and quickly replied, 'idc. he should've have not crashed at my place'

The other two were from Rize. I'm not sure how the hell she got my number, but, she randomly texted me one day. Perhaps Tsuukiyama posted it online or somewhere; that little peace of shit.

'hey how was work cutie? :) i wanna hug you and secretly get turned on haha'

A laugh escaped from my mouth and I almost took a spit take from the strawberry lemonade I was drinking. Only Rize could trigger this sort of reaction from you with only text messages.

Grinning, my thumbs tapped against my phone's screen. 'idk it was alright the usual please stop Ri-san'

My phone vibrated and I saw that Touka answered already.

'srsly tho he has something for u~~~ u should mess with him pls i'll pay you $$$ i'll make it rain at ur place dwbi'

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply.

This time, Rize replied.

'haha you know you want me to ;) i can't help it since ur the only one who excites me'

'lol think again and nahh u prob have a stash of explicit porn just waiting underneath ur bed'

'eyepatch-kun you know me too well lmao'

'well i'm not a psychologist for nothing'

'ikik i mean we've been texting for what 2 yrs and still haven't met like tf is up with that'

I hesitated and she continued to text at lightning speed. 'ur killing me softly with ur words :/'

'idk i feel like i'll be completely different than what ur expecting'

'nah i already know ur body is sexy af and i'm attracted to u so don't stress~'

I smiled without trying. 'you always know how to make me feel better Ri-kun'

'that's what i'm here for ;) anyway when's the date?'

'what date lol'

'to meet irl'

'uh'

'uh yes?'

'idk about this . . .'

'it'll be fun! i'll make it fun ;)'

'lol whatever u say'

'so it's a date?'

'whatever the hell u want to call it xD it's a meetup for me'

'u want it to be a date admit it~'

'nahhh rather not'

'i think u secretly want it to be ;)'

'u assume wrong'

'ur just in deep denial why else would u text me everyday?'

'idk human contact'

'pls eyepatch-chan'

'gtg byee'

'you always do this ._.'

'?'

'whenever i act like this u go away, change the topic, ignore'

'no anyway ttyl'

'sigh fine ok'

I blinked in confusion.

What did Rize mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter iii**

* * *

Sixth Appointment: 1:15 PM - 1:35 PM

Patient: Kishou Arima [Arimano]

Age: 23

Problem: Dissociative amnesia/identity disorder

* * *

Someone curtly knocked on the door.

Looking up from my thick paperwork, I called out, "Come in, Arima-san."

A young man standing at 180 cm sauntered in, white hair messily framing his porcelain model-like face. I had to admit, he was the most attractive man I've ever had for a patient. His legs seemed to go on forever and his complexion was perfection. Even his frickin' nose at the right angle to it. He was half British and half Japanese. Perhaps being mixed has something to do with looking that way. He acted much differently than his appearance though.

"Hi Doctor." He greeted me respectfully and sat on the couch in front of me, crossing his skinny legs.

"Hello Arima-san. How are you feeling today?"

"Good enough. And yourself?"

"A bit tired out," I gave a small smile. "I can't wait to return back home."

"That's good," he stated blankly, eyes not meeting yours.

Arima was diagnosed with a disassociate disorder. To be more specific, he mainly has dissociative amnesia. Ever since he lost his father and brother to World War III, he has experienced severe impairment in remembering important info about himself. He is limited to specific details of certain events. Sometimes, Arima forgets that he had a family and genuinely believes he was abandoned at birth. Arima has also experienced dissosciative identity disorder (DID) which was previously called multiple personality disorder. He has this "alter ego". Arima normally switches to that personality whenever he is under tremendous stress or depression. Also, if anyone brings up his father or brother.

His alter ego is this irresponsible, greedy, a bit possessive version of himself. Arima is normally very reserved and respectful. However, when he 'switches', that all disappears. He isn't afraid to use dirty language or offend people. As long as he states his thoughts, he'll do anything. The thing is his alter ego doesn't remember anything his real self did in the past and vice versa. He even gave himself his own name, Arimano. His alter ego isn't afraid to take advantage of his natural seductiveness against the opposite gender. In fact, he uses it to his advantage. Evidently, that's one of the reasons why Kishou Arima has a criminal record. I suppose you could label Adriano has a playboy.

"Has anything bad happened the past month, Arima-san?"

He thought for a while, pursing his semi-full lips. "Not that I know of."

"Ah, so, did. . . ?"

Adrian sighed and nodded. "Yes, he appeared again."

I blinked and checked my notebook. "It's been four months since he has come."

"I am aware, Doctor."

"Do you know why he would come out?"

"I know when he did," his eyes held mine for a brief moment. "I cannot recall events from the morning November 2 to the afternoon of November 4."

I hesitated then cautiously inquired, "He took over for more than 48 hours?"

"Apparently so."

After jotting notes down, I continued to ask. "He has never taken over for this long in the past, correct?"

"Yes."

"You cannot remember anything at all?"

"Just this small insignificant detail. . . A boy with in all black. I think he had. . . ah, was it black or white? I don't remember his face," Adrian looked frustrated. "But, for some odd reason, Arimano was very fascinated by him. He sensed power."

"Attraction wise?"

"Perhaps. Maybe not."

"Ah, did you happen to see this person anywhere else?"

"No. However. . . he did look eerily familiar."

"Relax Arima-san," I slowly reached for his tightened fists and gently clasped over them, warmly smiling in reassurance. "No need to stress out over such a small matter-"

"_Damn it,_**_ it isn't small!_**" He rose his voice and roughly pulled off your hands, standing up. "I don't want this-this _bastard_ back in my life! I want to remember my whole life! When I tell people about this different version of me, they think I'm crazy! Some lonely psychotic mental person! I-I. . . I just want my own life back. I don't want to be left again. I wish I had real friends, not people who simply talk to me out of pity. I desire to be loved the same way _they _did. Tell me. Is that too much to ask? . . ."

His shoulders sagged and his bangs covered his darkened eyes. The atmosphere immediately turned depressing. Bit my bit, I stood up and approached him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. I bit my lip. Technically, psychologists were supposed to not touch their patients so intimately. However, this guy needed some physical contact. Arima-san's had such a troubling life.

I wrapped my arms around him, daringly.

His body stiffened upon my touch.

"Why-"

"Shhh," my hug tightened. "You've been going through too much lately."

"How? . . ."

"This is my job, silly," I quietly laughed and took a step away from him.

"Ah." Arima smiled in a charming manner - cheeks dusted with red - and quietly mumbled, "that felt, um, relaxing, Doctor. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Arima-san." I returned his smile.

". . . Personally," Arima looked up to the ceiling then back at me, "I feel most home at your office. . . Ken. Sorry, I mean, Doctor-"

"It's fine, don't worry," a smirk naturally formed on my face. "We've known each other long enough to call me that."

He nodded then checked his watch. "I believe my time is up. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Okay. Remember, Arima-san, take it easy, okay?"

Arima stopped in his tracks and replied, "I'll try."

I couldn't help smiling when I continued my paperwork. He was such a sweet guy. It's just unfortunate that his family got involve in the war. The war screwed everyone over in some way. I'm glad it finally ended in 2023. If not, all of those nukes might have just ended Earth's life. USA and Russia just have too much military power. Once the war ended, China took over America's role as the 'leader country'. Since China was smart and sold weapons to both sides of the war, its economic power was boosted so much that it surpassed any other country. No, that does not mean we all turned communist. Japan was just neutral, not wanting to wreck their damaged economy already.

A long time ago, American businesses used to dominate the Canadian market. I was only a teenager at that time. Now, it is the complete opposite. Tim Hortons is the equivalent to McDonalds in this modern age. Its most popular food item is the Timbits. Everyone loves those glazed donut balls. I grew up eating them so of course I love them as well. The relationship between Canada and America is more equal than it was. The Canadian Dollar and American Dollar are practically worth the same with Canada's just a mere 0.125 cents more expensive.

Times have changed drastically.

People do.

Since China is the current superpower, there is less racism against Asians worldwide. I mean, of course, the world still has its own international issues. However, I think it's a better place than it was before. Perhaps that's just in my case because I live in Canada. Russia has a huge debt to pay off for supposedly starting the war. Its debt is bigger than America's. A hell of a lot of zeroes we're talking about here.

* * *

Someone bumped into me as I walked in the hallway to my apartment room.

"Sorry-"

"Sorry-"

We both simultaneously apologized then stared at each other in disbelief.

"Kaneki?"

"Ayato?"

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Pardon?" I arched an eyebrow and poked his chest, frowning. "This is _my _apartment building if you can't remember from that dru-"

"Shut up!" He clapped his hand over my moving mouth. "My friend, Tsukiyama, just happens to be your neighbour. We don't want that gourmet freak to saunter here!"

"Mmm!"

"Sorry." The jerk released me and I shook my head.

"Still no manners I see. How will you ever manage to get a girlfriend at this rate?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Excuse me? Girls are begging on their knees for me to just look at them!"

I scoffed. "They're just like that because you're filthy rich and the son of some big CEO."

"Nah, I think it's because I'm hot." He grinned and winked to a girl who passed by.

"He's gay," I mouthed to the girl, smiling.

Ayato glared at me then sighed. "Anyway, I gotta go to his place now."

"Okay, go away."

"Wow, now tell me who has manners, hm?"

"Just leave please," I unlocked my door and stuck out my tongue. "Unlike most, I'd rather watch TV than you."

"Harsh," Ayato frowned then walked to the door next door.

French was faintly heard before I shut the door close.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

* * *

A/N: NOTE INFO IN INACCRUATE TO MAKE SURE THEIR AGES ARE ROUGHLY THE SAME- Ages will be off. Because well. . . . . even if age is a number, I want it to be not as awkward as possible? To clear up any confusion, they are all living in _Canada and not Japan _so yeah.

This has been ded for awhile so I won't be surprised if nobody reviews. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter iv**

I breathed in the scent of fresh air, sipping on my Americano coffee.

I wish all my days could be as peaceful as this. Sitting on a bench in a quiet park, reading my favourite book _Black Goat's Egg. _Hands down, my absolute number one book to read. The gentle breeze tickled my face as my eyes skimmed over the words on the book, the rich taste of coffee beans lingering in my mouth. I really do love tranquil days like today. Dealing with psychos in a regular work week can be _quite_ stressful.

"Yo, Kaneki! Didn't expect to see you here!"

Shit.

I looked up from my book, feeling irritated already, only to see a smiling young man with spiky orange hair.

"Hide?..."

Promptly, he took the seat beside me, still smiling. "Yep! Thought I'd stop by and visit. How's life?"

"Where do I even start, honestly," I chuckled. "Let's start off with you. I'm sure the life of a rising idol is much more entertaining than mine."

"No, not at all! Well... Aogiri hired me as a model. But, they plan to get me trained to become a singer to either debut solo or in a group as soon as possible! They still have to find other members and such," Hide enthusiastically chattered away, "it's really fun! Even you could become an idol too! Kaneki Ken, the cool and mysterious type-"

"Please," I scoffed, "you should know of all people that I don't like performing in front of large masses."

"Eh, true," he rested his hands behind his neck then raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

"Just dealing with the usual lot of psychopaths, nothing out of the ordinary," I sipped my coffee.

"See, you saw that with such mysteriousness! Some ladies find that attractive," he winked playfully, laughing cheerfully.

I stared at Hide, feeling happy. He's always been my sunshine in life. We've known each other since elementary school so we go back a long way.

"Anyway, did you and Touka hook up already?"

I nearly spit out my coffee at that suggestion and sputtered out, "W-what?! That's crazy!"

"I'm joking! Or, hmm, do you swing the other way, perhaps?"

I glared at him and lightly punched his arm. "You know I swing both ways, Hide."

"Oh right riiight," he grinned. "Please don't kill me!"

Gosh, why does he always pull off the innocent cute look?!

"Don't give me a reason to then," I grumbled, stuffing the book back in my backpack, fully knowing Hide won't stop talking soon.

"It sure is peaceful here..." He looked around the park, smiling. "Good thing that world war ended."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not wanting to speak more about it.

* * *

_Her eyes darted from left to right, body trembling in fear._

_"Pl-please don't hurt me!" _

_Tears streamed down her pale face, purple locks messily framing it._

_"Touka, calm down-"_

_"**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" She forcefully pushed away my offering hands, backing away ever so slightly._

_"Please, Touka, let me help you."_

_"You can't! Nobody can," she stared at me with a dead expression, "I've seen things no one should witness. I've done things that I still regret. I've killed hundreds no **thousands **of people under orders, not even knowing if they're innocent or not. How can I possibly forget about such a traumatic experience?! Sure, I got PTSD, but I'll get through it by myself! What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?! I can deal with the pain, the fear, the tears, the blood, the memories! I was able to cope before so I'll just do it again! I'm not weak!-"_

_Slowly, I rested my hands on her shaking shoulders, eyes focused on only her in the pale white room._

_"You need to realize that everyone can't do everything on their own. Even I can't. Everybody and I mean everybody has their breaking moments. Let me help you, Touka. I only wish the best for you, you know that. You are truly one of the strongest people I know to this day. I'm genuinely proud of you. Remember that for me, please. All that matters is being able to pick yourself back up after falling down."_

_"I... I'm sorry for lashing out on you earlier," she mumbled under her breath, leaning her head on my chest, my shirt getting soaked with shed lukewarm tears._

_"Everything will be okay. I promise." _

_I patted her back in reassurance, listening to the miserable, heart-broken, sounds of sobbing._

* * *

"Kaneki?"

Hide looked at me in concern. "You zoned out for a moment back there."

"Oh, sorry," I smiled sheepishly then stood up. "Let's go somewhere."

"Sure, whatever," he grinned and started walking in the other direction, sunglasses on as a disguise.

I rolled my eyes then caught up with my overly excited friend.

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR BEING ON HIATUS FOR SO LONG! Life threw a bunch of stuff at me and I just didn't have the time to update- Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear feedback - predictions, advice, or anything suggestions on what you want to read next. Hope y'all have a lovely day! :)


End file.
